


The Wonderful World of Links

by PrismaPup7



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Character Study, Completely given up on drabbles at this point, Crack, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I love you I swear, I'm sorry Legend, I'm sorry Time, I'm sorry Twilight, I'm sorry Wild, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Mild Blood, Nature, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Boys, Some short stories, WILD I'M SO SORRY, Warriors gets punched rip, bc i couldn't help myself, creepy?, sad boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7
Summary: A collection of drabbles/stories for the Linktober prompts in the LU discord server!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is super ambitious of me, and I'll try my best to post each one on time, but I may fall behind, depending on how my everyday life goes. 
> 
> Most of these will be drabbles or double drabbles, and I'll add in the appropriate tags and warnings the further into October we go, so if you're just here for fluff, or angst, or a certain Link, I'll make sure to label each chapter as such!
> 
> I'll also try to include every Link, but DO expect a lot of Wild - he's my fave! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and Linked Universe do not belong to me. All credit goes to Nintendo and jojo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble - Wild, Sky, and Twilight fluff/humor!

"Hey, pass me the goron spice, would you?"

Twilight sent Wild a flat stare, pushing the requested bottle further away from the teenager. "Do you _really_ expect us to just let you turn this very special meal into a hot mess?" he asked, incredulous.

Sky snorted, stirring the orange concoction inside of the pot. "Are you kidding? This is the one thing I can actually, decently cook! There's no _way_ I'm letting it get ruined!"

Wild pouted, slouching back. "...I thought _I_ was supposed to be the cook," he grumbled bitterly.

"Not when pumpkin soup is concerned," Twilight retaliated smugly.


	2. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Legend and Warriors fluff, featuring: Marshmallows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally posting this at midnight, so technically I'm not breaking the rules. Better safe than sorry!

Warriors squinted down at the fluffy white object in his hand, before glancing back to Legend. "Are you _sure_ that this is edible?"

Legend rolled his eyes and gestured to Wind and Wild, who were currently having a contest near the campfire to see who could stuff the most into their mouths. "That answer your question?" he asked sarcastically.

Warriors gave the marshmallow another skeptical look. "I don't know..."

Legend sighed, before plucking the treat from Warriors. "Oh, just eat it! Here, watch." He popped it into his mouth.

Warriors groaned. "Great, now _you're_ gonna die, too."

_"They're not poisonous!"_


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble, featuring: Four fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at 2 am, woo-hoo! Hope you all enjoy!

Four slowly blinked open his eyes, briefly confused as he stared up at the starry night sky. It was night, so why did he feel so... _warm?_ The night almost always brought along a chill that was impossible for him to ward off, so the fact that he wasn't cold at all was really, really, weird.

He tried to sit up and check his surroundings, but then something moved next to him and he froze, startled. He glanced down cautiously, before instantly relaxing, a tiny smile spreading across his face at the sight.

On his left side, Wind was curled up in a ball, his head pillowed by Warriors' chest. On Four's right, Sky was drooling onto Wild's arm, who had flung his limbs in every possible direction.

Looking up, Four could clearly make out the outline of Legend watching the fire, since it was his turn for watch. The veteran caught his eye, before waving and making a sleeping motion, mouthing, _"Go back to sleep."_

Four's worries melted away into nothing, and he slipped back into the warm pile with content smile, closing his eyes again.

It was the first time he'd had a comfortable sleep since his adventures. 


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild-centric, family feels and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Four days in and I'm already breaking my drabble streak. Well, I did say that MOST of these would be drabbles, not ALL, so...
> 
> Anywho, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I swear that these won't all be fluff! Just you wait. >:3)

_"Surprise!"_

Wild nearly socked Twilight in the mouth, whirling around in a panic. "Woah!" Twilight yelped, grabbing his wrist. "Calm down, cub, you're okay!"

Wild's eyes darted away from Twilight's face as he took in his surroundings, arm going slack as he noticed the giant poster Warriors and Sky were brandishing.

"...Happy birthday?" he read out loud, sounding completely lost and bewildered. "I..." His eyes widened. "Oh Hylia, is it someone's birthday?! I completely forgot to make a cake!"

Twilight tugged on his wrist gently, huffing in amusement. "Wild, you're fine. You don't need to make a cake."

Wind bounced up to them with a beaming smile, hiding something behind his back. "Well... since you don't remember when your birthday is, we decided to throw a party for you!" he chirped, before thrusting a package into Wild's face. "Happy birthday Wild!" 

Wild nearly burst into tears then and there. He took the present gingerly, staring back at Twilight with huge eyes. "...Are you... For me?"

Twilight smiled softly. "Of course. You're part of our family."

"Plus, it'd be a crime to _not_ celebrate," Warriors added loudly, lowering the poster. "I mean, who _doesn't_ celebrate their birthday?"

Wild hugged the package to his chest and took a deep, steadying breath, before turning back to Wind with a broad smile. _"...Thank you."_

Wind grinned back, hopping up and down. "You're welcome!" He swiveled to the others. "Come on, let's get this party _started!"_

Wild laughed, wiping at his eyes. What had he done to deserve such an amazing family?


	5. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble, Wild and Hyrule angst!
> 
> Context: The Links began having a discussion about the companions they'd had during their adventures, and Hyrule snuck off for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the first angst prompt of the month! And it certainly isn't the last, so watch out! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

"You too, huh?"

Hyrule glanced away from the sunset and over his shoulder, sending Wild a bittersweet smile. "...I know I should be happy for them, but..."

"...But it still hurts," Wild finished quietly, sitting beside him. "I get it." He paused for a moment, eyes trained on the horizon. "I've met a lot of people, but none of them joined me on my adventure. I spent most of my time alone - which was fine, for the most part, but... sometimes..." he trailed off. "...Sometimes I really wish I had someone there for me."

Hyrule nodded in understanding, staring down at his knees. "...I rarely ever saw people during my adventures. It wasn't... it wasn't exactly pleasant."

There was a brief silence, before Wild huffed out a humorless laugh. "Guess that's just the way it goes. Sometimes, you're lucky enough to have a companion on your journey. Other times..." He shook his head.

Hyrule shrugged, his fluffy hair dancing in the light breeze as he glanced over to Wild. "At least we're all together for this one."

A smile tugged at Wild's lips, and he pulled Hyrule into a gentle side hug. "...Yeah."


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Wild and Warriors fluff/crack! More crack than anything, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one a little late, but oh well! At least it's still October 6th! Hope you enjoy!

Wild hummed to himself, breathing in the fresh air and swinging his legs.

 _"Hey, Wild!"_ someone hollered suddenly, startling him.

"Ack-!" Wild yelped, flailing around for a second before slipping off the branch he'd been seated on. He landed on his back with a thud, staring up at the sky blankly as leaves drifted down around him.

"Wow, it's really beginning to look like _fall,_ huh, Wild?" Warriors commented from somewhere nearby, voice laced with amusement.

"One of these days, I'm going to set your hair on fire, and it'll look like a bloody accident," Wild deadpanned, emotionless.

Warriors snickered.


	7. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Wild angst. Sort of poetic - I had fun with this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, posting late again... We're finally getting into the angst though, so yay!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Three graves sat in a row, lonely and crumbling. 

Three graves on a secluded hill, a crooked oak tree sheltering them from the pouring rain.

Three graves keeping each other company in the heavy silence.

Three graves, from an ancient, devastating past, forgotten by all.

All, but one.

One shadow, hovering over the aged stone as the raindrops fall from the heavens.

One scarred hand, tracing the engraved names with reverence.

One silent princess, left in the memory of a past life that can never be fully regained.

One young boy, saying goodbye to the family that he barely knew.


	8. Redead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story, Young Link/Time angst. Kinda creepy, I guess, but nothing that warrants a warning, in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really post these earlier... Ah well, here's day eight! I'm honestly surprised I've even gotten this far - let's hope I keep it up!

Sweat beaded on Link's forehead as he whipped his head around, gripping his sword tighter in anticipation. All he could hear was heavy silence, draped over the ruins of Castle town like a shroud.

He _knew_ that they were here, but the quiet was unnerving. He swallowed heavily, shifting his grip and wincing at how the tiny noise seemed to echo across the empty courtyard.

After another minute of tense waiting, Link finally relaxed his muscles a little bit and stood up from behind the upturned produce cart, surveying the desolate scene before him and trying his best to force down his churning emotions. He didn't have time to grieve - he just needed to fix this.

A piercing cry filled the still air, and Link found himself paralyzed, staring straight ahead as a withered figure approached from a nearby alley.

He panicked, trying to move, to take a step, _anything,_ but it was all in vain. He was forced to watch as the creature advanced, its lifeless eyes boring into his soul. 

Two simultaneous screams faded into the darkened sky.


	9. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Hyrule. Not really a theme for this one, just Hyrule in nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, and here's day nine! Hope you enjoy!

Bright light cascaded from the sky, the beams peeking through the foilage almost playfully. The vibrant leaves rustled along with the gentle breeze, joining the bird's melodious songs in a symphony of the forest.

Down below, treading along a dirt path and enjoying the fresh scent of early morning, a young boy hummed along with the sounds of nature, his auburn curls bouncing as he examined his surroundings with huge, chocolate eyes.

He giggled, stopping and staring up at the trees, his smile brighter than the sun.

"Good morning," he whispered reverently.

The breeze brushed against his freckled face.


	10. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story, Twilight. Also not much of a genre here, but I guess it could be considered angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Here we go. Day ten! I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to keep up to schedule - I'm currently being distracted by a different fandom. Here's to hoping I at least follow through and finish all 31!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

A blanket of clouds covered the night sky, blocking out the light of the moon and stars. All was silent, the air unnaturally still.

Underneath his blankets, Twilight twitched, eyes locked onto the dying fire with an increasing desperation. It was Time's turn for watch, so he couldn't very well get up and tend to the flames himself - that would lead to a scolding, and then questions. And Twilight _really_ didn't want to answer those particular questions.

Still, the light was slowly flickering out. It was only a matter of a few minutes before it completely went out, sending the small clearing into pitch darkness.

The young man held his breath as the flames wavered once more, the shadows creeping up in the corners of his vision. He shivered, trying his best to ignore the chill crawling down his spine and ducking deeper into the safety of his blankets. _"Please don't go out,"_ he mentally pleaded.

The fire dimmed to a small flame, weakly fluttering in the soft breeze. Twilight was just about ready to jump up and take care of it, but then Time added more lumber to the pit and the fire roared back to life, the menacing shadows retreating with muted hisses.

Twilight instantly relaxed, his heart starting up again. _Thank Hylia._

The darkness wouldn't be swallowing him up tonight. 

Not again.


	11. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Wild angst/character study, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is here! Hope you enjoy!

Wild could feel them again.

They weren't always around - ever since his adventure, they rarely followed him. But whenever he used one of their powers, it was a different story entirely. 

Their presence lingered in the corners of his mind, taunting him with memories that he no longer possessed. Flashes of gentle, caring fins, of taunting, yet playful wings, of jolly, good-natured back slaps, and of swords, clashing in a cacophony of a past unknown.

They haunted him, drifting just out of sight, their ghosts painted into his nightmares. 

He couldn't escape them.

But...

_Did he really want to?_


	12. Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story, Legend-centric, some angst. Could be considered a character study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day 12 is here! I got a little carried away with this one... Could've been a triple drabble, but it's 16 words over and I really didn't want to get rid of anything, so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Legend was not a fan of dungeons.

Don't get him wrong, the treasure he found inside was always great, and the adrenaline rush made him feel like he was on top of the world! It was just that, after _five years_ of exploring the places, he was beginning to get a little sick of it.

When he was younger, it was sort of fun, even with all the deadly monsters, annoying puzzles, the general lack of open space, and sometimes overwhelming loneliness. As he grew older and more mature, however, he finally recognized that it wasn't a game. He was fighting to save lives, to protect the land from an ancient evil.

It wasn't fun anymore.

(Although, in a way, he'd always known. He'd known it from that night when his uncle gave his last breath, leaving him with a blood-stained tunic, a sword, and a destiny.)

Besides, every time he emerged from the shadowy depths, there was no one there to make sure he was okay. No comforting, yet firm, hands pulling him away and to the nearest healer. No harsh scolding for being gone so long, followed by a tight hug.

No frizzy red hair and impossibly warm cocoa eyes smiling up at him with gentle affection.

...Not anymore, anyway.

(He missed her. He'd missed her every single Hylia-forsaken day since he'd woken up.)

So, he figured he was justified in his decision to not to join the others in their exploration of a dungeon. He simply claimed that he didn't feel so well, and left it at that.

(He'd feel bad about it later on, when Warriors came back with a limp and Wild with a gash across his forearm, but one look at that narrow entrance and the guilt would immediately vanish, red flowers and sea foam flashing in his mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how old Legend is, so I just went with five years. Correct me in the comments if I'm wrong, please!


	13. Jumpscare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda "short" story, Sky-centric with Warriors, mild blood (nothing graphic), angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...At this point I've just given up on the word limit. It's easier to do drabbles, but sometimes I just can't help myself. 
> 
> Anywho, here's day 13! Not the best chapter, but probably the longest so far. Hope you enjoy!

Sky hummed cheerfully to himself, finishing off his most recent letter to Sun. "Done!" he proclaimed to himself, setting aside his pen with flourish and smiling down at the paper. She was going to love this one - he was sure of it! Now, all he had to do was stick it in the envelope...

He reached down for the envelope, but just as he picked it up...

_"Boo!"_

Sky screamed, whirling around with his fist poised to strike. He barely registered Warriors' grin, not hesitating to punch him square in the nose with all the force he could muster.

Warriors fell to the ground with a yelp, blood already flowing from his nostrils. _"Oww!"_

Sky gaped down at his friend with huge eyes, heart still racing and fist held high in preparation for any more surprises.

There was a brief pause, before Wind popped up from a nearby bush, cackling his head off and pointing at the incapacitated Warriors, holding the Picto Box in his other hand. "Oh my _Hylia,_ that was _amazing!"_ He directed the device at Sky, grinning madly. "Do it again!"

Sky blinked a couple more times, before a groan from Warriors snapped him out of his haze. He quickly rushed to the Captain's side, uncurling his fists. "Oh no, Warriors, are you okay?! I'm so, so sorry-!"

"I fink you bwoke my nowse," Warriors muttered thickly, covering his nose with both his hands in an attempt to try and stop the blood. 

This sent Wind into another fit of hysterics, while Sky's anxiety levels heightened drastically. "Oh _Hylia,_ Warriors, I didn't mean to, honest!" he exclaimed, hands flapping uselessly in the air. "I- I'm really sorry!"

To his surprise, Warriors only chuckled slightly, getting to his feet. "Nah, 's okay," he replied dismissively. "I shouldn' 'ave shnuck up on you 'n th' first pwace, anywaysh."

Sky didn't relax in the slightest, wringing his hands. "But-"

"It'sh fine!" Warriors reassured. "Twusht me, I've had worshe."

Sky sighed, grabbing his letter and following Warriors back to the main campsite. "That doesn't make it any less okay," he protested.

Warriors rolled his eyes, stopping to face Sky. "Wook, I honeshtly would 'ave reacted the shame way if shomeone did th' shame to me. It'sh not a big deaw. I jusht need a poshion, and I wiw be good ash new!" He smiled reassuringly.

Sky stared at him blankly. "...I can't understand a word you're saying."

Warriors deflated, before holding up a finger and rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a red potion, chugged down about half of it, and then dropped it back into his bag with a raised eyebrow. His nose immediately stopped dripping blood, and then aligned back into shape. It certainly didn't get rid of all the remaining blood on his face, though.

Warriors spread out his arms. "There we go, good as new! Just like I said!" He patted Sky on the shoulder. "Come on, lighten up. It's not like you killed me or anything!"

Sky pulled away, face pale. "And that's the problem!" he snapped, running a hand through his hair. "If I had had the Master Sword out..." 

He stared Warriors in the eye. "...I wouldn't have hesitated to run you through right where you stood."

The Captain swallowed heavily, arms lowering as the words sunk in. "...Sky..."

Sky huffed, turning his head away. "I... Look. Just... don't do that again. Please. I... I don't know what I might do next time, and I sure don't want to find out. Okay?"

He didn't wait for answer, instead twisting around completely and walking away into the woods. 

His letter to Sun could wait - he just needed some alone time to pull himself together.


	14. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character study, Wild-centric. A little dark, with angst and a mild reference to suicide. (It's not major, just mentioned and considered, but I figured I should still add a warning, just in case.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, day 14! Woo-hoo! Okay, this is where things get a little intense. I probably won't have many more like this, but, y'know... I have a bad habit of adding angst to anything I write.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy!

Wild was used to being alone.

It was just a simple fact of life. He explored, made friends, and moved on, all by his lonesome. It hadn't used to bother him all that much, but once he'd been exposed to the warmth of closely-knit communities, and the kindness of friends, he hadn't wanted to leave it behind.

But, he had a mission to complete, so with a heavy heart, he turned and walked away every single time.  
Besides, his recently recovered memories were only teaching him the dangers of having close companions. The guilt of their deaths weighing down on his shoulders was none too pleasant. It almost forced him back into his former knightly guise, always silent and acting as the perfect soldier.

But then he defeated the Calamity and freed Zelda, and he realized that having allies wasn't such a bad thing, after all. While he ran the risk of having his heart shattered once more, he couldn't bear to consider retreating back into the shadows, acting cold and distant as he silently screamed and cried for someone to save him, to realize that he just wanted to be loved for who he was.

Nonetheless, the fear of a broken heart still clung to him tightly, so he only ever showed his true self around Zelda and a choice few others. It wasn't exactly a life that he was happy with, but it was the best that he had. After all, by all means he should've died a century ago. Hylia had given him another chance to live out his life, and he wasn't about to waste it.

(Even if sometimes, he just wanted to dunk his head into a river and scream until he either passed out or died. Both options were acceptable, in his opinion.)

And then he met eight strangers who had gone through similar pain and troubles that he had, and embarked on a long, eventful journey.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment below if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Stay safe out there! :3


End file.
